


Compulsion

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mild Smut, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Marisa's kleptomania lands her in trouble with a certain maid..





	Compulsion

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sneaking into the library of the Scarlet Devil Mansion was generally simple enough to do.

A little _too_ simple these days for Marisa's liking.

It was almost as if Patchouli was barely giving her fullest when setting up wards and barriers to keep the pesky magician out.

Marisa wasn't one to look a gifted horse in the mouth, at least not today as she peeked around a bookshelf on the upper levels.

"Alright, coast looks clear" she grinned and hopped out to casually stroll to the section she was looking for, "I know Patchy left that fancy looking grimoire over here somewhere".

Golden eyes glazed over the shelf, her pointing finger pressed to her lips in concentration as she scoured for the item she was going to 'borrow'.

It wasn't a second later that said grimoire appeared in Marisa's vision and she grinned in eagerness, "Found ya".

Her wandering hands reached up to the shelf it was stored on, the book merely centimetres away from her fingertips and then..time stood still.

 

The figure of the magician remained motionless for a brief duration before everything was unfrozen and time began to pace forward again, without Marisa getting a hold of her target of course.

A snap of a finger, a small yelp and an amused chuckle rang through the room.

"What the hell!".

"Not quite, however, with all the stealing you've done throughout your life, one would not be surprised if that is where you end up".

"Hey, I don't steal, I _borrow_ ".

Sakuya was leaning back against the door with her arms folded against her stomach and one of her feet tucked behind the other.

"Ah, my mistake" she smiled innocently as she watched Marisa familiarise herself with the situation.

The blonde was sat on a chair in the middle of Sakuya's room, her arms bound behind the backrest.

"What's the big idea with tying me up?" Marisa whined and pulled at the restraints in vain, "C’mon, I was gonna give the book back..eventually".

"Of course you were". 

Marisa gauged Sakuya's playful mannerisms as she toyed with her and it was then she realised what seemed off about the woman.

"Where's ya ribbon?" she enquired and averted her gaze quickly while a sheen of pink formed on her cheeks. 

"My ribbon? Is there something about it being gone that bothers you, Marisa?".

Sakuya acted coy whilst pushing her arms up her ribcage to reveal more than what was on show before. 

"Yeah..just a _small_ amount". 

The maid laughed in the refined tone she was known for as the top buttons on her shirt were all undone and the green ribbon was nowhere in sight. The collar was wide open, revealing an expansive dip into her cleavage with a glimpse of her white bra making an appearance.

For some reason, the decorative piece of lingerie didn't surprise Marisa considering the garter sets Sakuya wore. 

She could admire it if anything, even if the more modernised undergarments that women wore now were not her thing. 

"No need to be envious, you'll enjoy the handful soon. As for my ribbon, well, does the restraint around your wrist feel comfortable?" Sakuya questioned and removed herself off of the wall. 

"What do you mean by soo- oh, they're kinda soft. My wrists don't hurt" Marisa replied with a smile, completely distracted from the situation at hand, "Ooh so that's where ya ribbon is". 

"Your lack of attention is endearing" Sakuya chuckled and stepped forward till she was looking down into Marisa's eyes, "At first, it was problematic. But it grows on you, which explains why Reimu and Alice must be used to your antics".

"I don't know what antics you're on about but you got me wrong" the magician laughed. 

The close vicinity and the angle made Marisa aware of the lack of space between them, the maid's ruffled skirt not far from her face. She gulped after eyeing the swell of Sakuya's breasts before dragging her vision down, only for her eyes to be feasted on Sakuya's appealing thighs. 

"Perhaps I _do_ have you wrong" Sakuya nodded with an innocuous yet alluring smile, "How often does one need to experience their lesson before they take heed of it? You seem to have a penchant for wanting to end up on the wrong side of Lady Patchouli. Could it be..". 

"Uh could it be what?". 

Sakuya bent down at the waist till she was face to face with the magician, "Could it be that you enjoy being on the receiving end of my punishment?".

"W-what the heck do you mean by that?!".

"My, are you blushing, Marisa?". 

"Anyone with that chest in their face would be blushing!". 

Sakuya quirked an eyebrow as Marisa stammered some excuse about how she didn't mean it that way. 

She definitely meant it _that_ way. 

"Being truthful will work in your favour".

"You mean you're gonna let me go?". 

"Well, we both know that you don't need my permission to leave" Sakuya answered whilst running her blue eyes over Marisa's face, "Which answers my earlier question of why you keep coming back to steal from Lady Patchouli". 

"I like boob- I mean books! I like books and Patchy's greedy for not sharing them". 

Marisa wasn't sure how long she could keep herself from melting down at what was ongoing. Having Sakuya so up close and personal was like a nightly lascivious dream come true. 

She wasn't lying about the books, she obviously enjoyed them but the blonde couldn't deny the provocative maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion she'd come to have an infatuation over. 

All those incidents, working side by side, fighting and protecting each other; a draw developing with the two only seemed natural. 

Not to mention the amount of times they would cross paths outside of incidents. 

So knowing that Sakuya was well aware of the lingering attraction between them made her feel like she was in the Underworld, facing off against Utsuho again. 

"Perhaps I can offer you something you do not have to share..".

Sakuya uttered the line barely above a breathy whisper as her hands rested on Marisa's cheeks and she leaned in to kiss her. 

With only a small noise of protest, Marisa's golden eyebrows ascended to her hairline when the soft lips melded against her own. The sheer tactile feeling of Sakuya pressed against her mouth like so made the magician falter, making her relieved that she was sat down. 

Her eyes fluttered before closing as each wisp of the maid's lips brushing against her own left Marisa feeling airless. 

She wanted to break out of the restraints and grab Sakuya's face to deepen the searing kiss but all she could was pant out. 

It was enough of an indication for Sakuya to slide her tongue against Marisa's and twirl it around smoothly. With her grip on the other woman's face steady, Sakuya snaked her tongue all over Marisa's as they both opened their mouths and indulged in amplifying their make out session. 

As unexpected as the turn of events was, the blonde had no qualms against it whilst working in synch to feel every crevice inside of Sakuya. 

She then felt something slip down her chin, the mixture of both hers and Sakuya's deluge coating all around her mouth till she couldn't breath anymore, resulting in pulling back.

It gave the magician a minute to gather her thoughts as to what was occurring whilst she refuelled her lungs of air, not that it lasted long when she watched Sakuya lick her own lips to clean up a bit.

This was certainly a side to the perfect maid she wasn't disappointed in witnessing.

"Uhm, I..well..".

"How rare to see Kirisame Marisa lost for words" Sakuya teased whilst running her fingertips down the blonds neck, "I quite like this sight".

"C-can you blame me though, where'd you learn to kiss like that?" Marisa questioned, mainly to distract her body from reacting to the maid's wandering digits.

"I am a woman of many talents".

"That's too vague you know" Marisa's gulped, "But yeah, I didn't hate it".

With a slightly dubious smirk forming on her lips, Sakuya would find out just how much Marisa didn't hate it. 

Before Marisa knew it, Sakuya lifted the hem of the black & white dress up and then placed her knee on the chair to separate Marisa's thighs. She slid it across the wooden surface till her bare knee pressed firmly against Marisa's centre and a sharp gasp was let loose. 

"Hmm, I can definitely _feel_ that you did not hate it" Sakuya chuckled, noticing Marisa's eyes had glossed over and her mouth hung open, "You are already rather..saturated and I've done nothing but kiss you".

"You..you don't play fair" the magician could barely say as Sakuya rotated her knee ever so gently. 

"Which is usually your method, is it not?".

"Ha, not bad. Ya learning the great ways of my tactics" Marisa groaned and bit down on her own bottom lip to conceal the deep sound yearning to escape when she felt the maid's knee hit her clit, "Oh fuck..".

Her thighs tightened around Sakuya's leg that was perched on the chair and causing havoc while her body yielded to the maid's damming touch. Seeing the lively glint in the usually set blue eyes was a remarkable vision on its own and it made her want _more_. 

Sakuya knew this; Marisa was incredibly easy to read and having her aroused beyond belief just made the task at hand more enjoyable. 

"My, such coarse language" the maid grinned whilst keeping her balance by holding Marisa's shoulders, "Whatever am I going to do with you?". 

Marisa wasn't going to be answering any time soon as Sakuya upped the ante of her foreplay. With her hands bound, all the blonde could do was squirm in a desperate attempt to obtain more contact with the maid's supple body towering over her. She was becoming increasingly wet the more she felt Sakuya's knee roll against her hardening clit, the thick material of her bloomers thinning because of the dampness that was exuding from her vulva. 

Removing Marisa's hat and throwing it to the bed, Sakuya grabbed the back of the blonde's head, a fistful of golden hair in her palm now as they locked eyes. 

She could see how unhinged the woman was becoming as each collision of her knee made Marisa's thighs shudder around her leg. Sakuya reveled in having Marisa in such a docile state of mind without much resistance, but that was a given considering how she knew the magician felt about her. 

So toying with her felt natural, more so since Sakuya was aware she'd make it worth it for her. 

Unable to resist the mouth that was creating delightful gasps which were condensing against her own lips, Sakuya took Marisa's tongue back into her own. Her lips tugged and suckled on the dripping muscles while the hand resting on the blonde's neck rubbed around.

Each movement was concise with the action of her knee moving between Marisa's clenched thighs. There was no restriction in how much Marisa was oozing for her as Sakuya's warm skin continued to kiss the firm nub, agonisingly slowly. 

Knowing how impatient Marisa was as a person, the effects of drawing out the merciless teasing was easily prominent on the woman's actions as she became frantic. 

Sakuya could hear the tugging of the restraints while Marisa matched the tempo of the tongue sliding around against her own. She was gasping with every touch of Sakuya's fingers scraping down her neck, prompting the magician to bite down on the other woman's upper lip. 

It was both out of excitement and frustration, a mischievous combination that Sakuya was making prevalent. 

Sakuya proceeded to release Marisa's tongue, the messiness of the liquid which had accumulated connecting them together before Marisa closed her lips and broke the line. 

"S-stop staring at me like that would ya" Marisa complained in embarrassment. 

"It is a beautiful sight, of course I am going to admire it" the maid smiled, " _You_ are beautiful".

Marisa flushed even more than was remotely possible at that moment. It wasn't something she heard often, mainly due to people assuming she's too wild to want to hear something as tender. 

But even within Marisa's outgoing and extroverted nature, she too would melt at a complement that was said with nothing but honesty reflected both in the words and the eyes of the woman who had stated it. 

She turned her head away whilst breathing heavily at the knee halted up against her centre, unsure of which was more worth being shy about. 

"Sweet talker..".

The maid laughed softly as she shifted Marisa's head to face her again by placing her thumb and pointing finger beneath her chin. 

"That, is another thing I've learnt from the great Kirisame Marisa". 

Having the script flipped was not what Marisa was used to so she was left gawping at Sakuya's amused expression. 

"However, you do need to be reprimanded for breaking into the library again" Sakuya stated with a coy tinge, "Now, I have the perfect method in doing so".

"Hey what are you gonna-".

Her sentence was purged back down her vocal chord as Sakuya had dropped an arm down to the top of Marisa's bloomers. In a swift move, her hand was inside the magician's undergarment with two digits stroking the length of her slickened vulva. 

Marisa's entire body became rigid, her skin clammy as the perspiration mounted at the delicate yet impacting action. 

She'd exclaimed a few more profanities in a repressed tone which was gravely, the carnal arousal dripping from each letter. 

Sakuya smirked while watching Marisa's head flap around the more she tentatively fluttered her coated fingers over the entrance and skimmed above to her pulsating clit. 

The build up had been gratuitously thrilling but the maid had deemed it enough playing around. 

She extracted her hand out from Marisa and brought the slippery fingers up between them. Separating the two fingers, a white line lingered as it dipped due to its consistency 

"It appears you are not the only one with sticky fingers".

"I see what ya did there" Marisa managed weakly and laughed, "You need to work on how ya punish me cause I'm enjoying this way too much". 

"As I thought" Sakuya replied with a smile that almost replicated Yukari's all knowing one, "However, the punishment..is actually this". 

 

Time stopped again for the second time that evening as Sakuya got to work. 

Once it had resumed, Marisa found herself back in the library and seated at Patchouli's desk. 

"Ah, Marisa. How nice of you to join us" Patchouli greeted in her monotonous voice she often used with the blonde, "How unusual for you to allow to be welcomed by Sakuya instead of sneaking in". 

"Perhaps Miss Kirisame is starting to change her ways" Sakuya offered as she placed the tea tray between the two magicians. 

Marisa was at a loss as she kept her eyes on Sakuya's glinting blue ones. 

The smirk on the woman's face was too much to handle as Marisa slammed her thighs together beneath the table, the tingling sensation so overwhelming she could barely stop herself from squirming. 

"But I, you, we were gonna, I'm still.." came the string of incoherent words from the riled up blonde's mouth as she bore her gaze into Sakuya. 

The subtle wink delivered from the maid was the final blow as it sunk into the magician's head what Sakuya's punishment actually was. 

Marisa wanted to scream. 


End file.
